The subject matter disclosed herein relates to valves and, in particular, to leak detection in valves.
Valves include devices that regulate delivery and distribution of fluids (e.g., liquids and gases). These devices can include control valves, which integrate into fluid distribution control systems in a wide variety of industries. These systems often require communication links with remote sensors and other feedback elements to monitor fluid properties, e.g., temperature, pressure, flow rate, etc. The system can generate signals that cause the control valve to modify the flow of fluid through the valve in response to detected fluid conditions.
Many control valves integrate controllers with digital components (e.g., microprocessors) that can monitor sensors and process signals. These digital components afford the control valve with precise control and functionality. Certain types of digital components can also expand data processing and communication capabilities of the controller. These features can improve the quality, accuracy, and speed of the control valve to respond to changes in detected conditions of the valve and fluid.
Digital-based controllers can provide more flexibility with respect to communicating fluid and control valve status with respect to conditions local to the control valve. Certain failures of the control valve may run afoul of regulations set forth by government organizations, such as the Environmental Protection Agency or the Occupational Safety and Health Administration and may require immediate maintenance or repair.